Dedication
by JumpyFTW
Summary: Morgan loves his parents. In all their forms, forever.


**DISCLAIMER: **_**Fire Emblem: Awakening**_** belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The cover picture belongs to the respective artist. Occasional references from other series and fanfics belong to the original owners. Please understand, and support the official release.**

* * *

"So long, sucker!" said Dad as he pulled out the rod while he was happily fishing at the lake. He just got a real big carp. Like, _**really**_ big.

"What in tarnation?!" Mr. Donnel exclaimed. "I ain't see no fish that big in mah whole life!"

"YAAAAAAAY…!" Mrs. Nowi cheered. "Big dinner for everyone!"

"Ha ha ha…. Cheerful as usual," Nah simply chuckled at them and she turned at me, "Aren't they, Morgan?" I just uh-huh-ed her without switching my view from the book I was reading.

Somewhat Nah violently took away the book from me, and then she scolded me, "That's not how you're supposed to respond when your wife is talking to you!"

"Well… sorry 'bout that, Nah," I shuddered.

"Anyway," she replied. Then, she suddenly snuggled closer to me and (did she just…) seductively smiled at me and said, "Since our parents are still busy with themselves, why don't we just have our own business together?"

"Uh… I'm not sure about that…" I was hesitated, knowing what kind of 'business' she was talking about.

"Awww… come on, Morgan," she was teasing me. "How could you do this to me? I mean, you said you love me. Yet you choose to study tactics all the time instead of having some quality time with your own wife!"

"Yeah, I love you, but—"

"But what? I was already very happy since you gave me this for our wedding gift!" she protested as she showed the pendant on her neck. "And since we got married, I've been trying to keep up with you, but all you do is learning strategies. Fine, I get that you want to be a tactician like your mother, but you can't just discard me away like that! I'm your wife, I'm also important!"

I stared at the pendant. It was I who gave it to her, back in our wedding, yeah.

"What I'm trying to say is you can also try to be like your father," Nah continued talking. "Even when he's a thief, he always has his chance to show your mother that he loves her, even with his own special way."

Knowing Mom, all Shepherds are sweet in their own special ways, including Dad and me.

*Sigh* I miss Mom already.

I wonder when she would return.

Well, of course she's gonna return. I just gotta believe and wait for her.

At least that's what Dad always tells me. Although it's not like he's also doing as what he says.

Yeah, he's doing good. Yeah, he's still eating candies. Yeah, he's fishing happily with Mr. Donnel and Mrs. Nowi. Yeah, he's still acting like his usual carefree pesky self.

But what I'm sure of is… he misses Mom way more than anyone else does, maybe even me. She's the only one who can heal the wound in his heart. All this time he's just—no, he's not even concealing it. He's just forgetting if that wound ever existed to begin with. Ever since Mom was gone, none of Dad's happiness is genuine. Seriously, I can see the difference.

When Mom was still here, Dad and she were so happy together. I may not remember much about my parents, but I know I love them. They love me, and they love each other as well. There was one time where I finally gained some memories about my dad. I remember him and mom, both of them were smiling at me. Maybe they were giving me these. Yeah, the pendants which Nah and I are wearing. One of them I gave her in our wedding. I wonder if we'd give these to our kid in the future, just like Mom and Dad gave it to me.

About the pendants, Mom—the one who's in the present—told me that Dad made them by himself. She said that neither of them had taken theirs off ever since. Maybe in the future, though—why else did I have them when I woke up at the field, anyway? It doesn't matter whether they were my parents in my past, present, or future. They're my parents. All of us love each other, and that what makes us family.

I love Nah too. Ever since I gave her the Naga's bell, I guess. It was really hard to look for it. I got scratches here and there, not that I minded. I didn't even tell her about how hard it was to look for the flower. I lied about finding it by chance. Although I still think that she noticed—she's quite smart, just so you know.

Seriously, I wish Mom was here. I can't stand seeing Dad sad anymore. Well, I don't exactly see it, but I do know that he is. He's always been like that.

Suddenly I could feel something touched my lips. "Mmmmph…?!" I could only let out a muffle of surprise. Soon enough, I realized that it was actually Nah. I just decided to relax, and kissed her in return. It was like 5 seconds until our lips separated and we inhaled for air.

"You taste like toffee," she said to me. "Did you eat any truffles recently?"

"Y, yeah," I blushed nervously.

"You were thinking about your mother, weren't you?" she asked. "Your tome was open, but I could see that your mind was somewhere else. You even shed a teardrop."

"… I did?" I was confused this time. Instead of verbally answering, she put her thumb at the corner of my left eye to wipe my tears. "See? You're crying."

"Oh…" I wondered for while. "I didn't realize."

"I kissed you because I want to cheer you up. I don't want to see you sad like that."

"Oh… thanks…"

I pulled her into my arms and I hugged her tight. "So you do need me to cheer you up, huh?"

"Shut up," I placed my forehead on hers, and then our lips touched again.

"Ehm!"

I shuddered as soon as I heard Mr. Donnel cleaned his throat. I was surprised seeing him with an upset expression. "S, sorry, Sir, I—"

"Nah, never mind," Mr. Donnel dismissed. "It's rainin' outside, so we quitted fishin'. We're gonna stay here, for now."

"Waaaaah…!" Mrs. Nowi cried.

"Aw, c'mon, Nowi," Mr. Donnel tried to calm her down. "This rain ain't forever. Right, Gaius?"

Dad didn't answer. He only looked out at the window, staring at the rain outside.

This weather just made 'her' image crossed his mind… didn't it?

* * *

_Sorry if the Morgan x Nah part wasn't really well-written. I did recruit them in my first playthrough, but I didn't manage to get them hitched. I just read their support on Wiki. I do plan to ship them in my second playthrough though._._

_Yup. Next one will be everyone else's PoV, and the final installment of this arc. Unlike the previous three, it'll be multi-chapter. _


End file.
